This invention is a folding luggage rack for cars, having a simple structure which allows easy assembly and disassembly, giving it an advantage over other types of luggage racks.
The problems and inconveniences caused by using luggage racks on cars is a well known fact, no matter what their design or structure. The ones which are known as "fixed" are the most useful, giving the car more capacity for transporting luggage etc. but as they cannot be folded away they must remain permanent on the roof, so spoiling the general aspect of the car and creating difficulty for cleaning the car roof. There again when this type of roof rack is taken off, the problem is where to store it; in many cases people keep them in their houses or garages, should the occasion arises it isn't at hand.
Another type of roof rack consists of separate metal bars which are screwed onto the car roof. This type of rack has the disadvantage that anything which is placed on it must have a solid base so that it rests on the bars and not on the car roof, that way it would deteriorate the paintwork of the car; also anything which is narrower than the separation of the bars cannot be carried on the rack, neither can this type of roof rack be stored in the boot of the car because of its dimensions. Also this model is very unstable and anything carried on it must be held in place by ropes or elastic cords.
As a consequence of the above mentioned inconveniences the invention proportions a roof rack which on one hand offers the utility and functions of the other types of racks, and on the other hand can be folded away for storage in the boot of the car, in the same way as one keeps tools, also its assembly and disassembly is rapid and easy.